New palidens to the rucue
by Royal2
Summary: When japan is under control of void and Link joker can Aichi and his friends stop them when Aichi is 8 years old and has a new deck
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 they find him again

**I don't own Vanguard this take part after season 3 but it ended differently if evil takuya beaten aichi but Aichi disappeared and Kai aichi's mother took Emi to America. Aichi's deck it is going to be Royal Paladin but they are not seekers or the ones in first season. This is based on A new world and To The Future. Also all there friends are there to. Aichi's deck it the gold paladins from season two turned to Royal paladins and are based on wolfs.**

**Normal Pov**

It's been six months since Link Joker and Void has taken over Japan. People are lucky enough not to be reversed. The ones at Takuya's place are not reversed along with team censer and SIT and team hansom and other people. They are looking fir Aichi but they have no luck finding there friend they are trying to find so much.

**Misaki's Pov.**

I was walking on portal with Kourin and Yuri looking for survivors you might not know who or what you will find. We were near Aichi's house when I heard Yuri say " Wait I think I heard something in Aichi's house." We went in with cushion Kourin went upstairs, Yuri went to the kitchen and I went to the living room.

After few minutes we heard Kourin say loudly " Guys you need to come up here." We did and saw her looking in Aichi's room. We looked inside and saw and 8-year-old Aichi sleeping I walked over there quietly and shocked him and said "Aichi wake up." His eyes opened and he sat up and looked at us and went wide-eyed and he smiled and hugged me and said "Misaki good to see you again."

We all smiled that we found Aichi Kourin said " Misaki we need to get out of here reversed units might come in here any time." We nodded in agreement I took Aichi's hand and we began walking to base which was Fukuhara High school.

Kourin asked Aichi " Were is your deck?" Aichi answered "Right here." I can tell that is a different deck but we kept on walking finally we made it to Fukuhara High school we walked inside Shin walked up and said " Good you are back di... Aichi is that you!" When he said that Kamui came running in and said " Bro Is that you?" Aichi said "Yes." everyone came running and shocked how Aichi looked then Aichi asked Kamui " Do you want to card fight?" Kamui said yes to it.

**Normal Pov.**

They put there cards down and they were ready they said "Stand up my vanguard."

Kamui's was battle razor and Aichis was little wolf cub tracker it looked like on of the gold paladins that takuya gave him but it was a Royal paladin. Aichi went first " I ride little sword garth and wolf cub tracker moves back with his skill." It was Kamui's Turn he rode queen of hearts battle razor moved back with his skill Kamui said " Queen of heart attacks (6000 power VS 6000 power)." Aichis damged was bowmen It was Aichis turn He says "I ride a knight of strength and skill bowmen I call little sword garth and quick punisher. With a boost from quick punisher garth attack." Kamui doesn't guards he revels a stand trigger give 5000 to queen of hearts with support from cub tracker bowmen attacks (1500 to 1100) Drive trigger check a critical trigger." It was Kamui's turn he rode king of swords he calls queen of hearts be hinds him and Brutal Jack. He actives Brutal Jack counter blast then he attacks with him aichi doesn't guard he takes the dammed it was quick punisher Aichi said "Critical trigger all effects go to bowmen." He supports king of swords with queen of heart with skill he attacks Aichi doesn't guard (2100 vs. 1500) drive trigger check it was a stand trigger Brutal Jack stands up with 5000 more power he attacks aichis takes it again. Aichi said "stand and draw Only your skill can bring this fight to and end I ride Indonesian wolf white Blond Ezel his limit brake I can superior call one Royal Paladin from my deck so superior call bowman and his power and Ezel's power are add up and ezel gain 1000 power for each royal paladin around him and call another quick punisher first Garth attacks king of swords." Kuimis guards that with shout. " Then I attack with bowmen." He does not guard he gets a Critical trigger " With support from wolf cub tracker Ezlal attacks. Kamui cards with two Critical triggers and intercepts with Jack " twin drive check first... second Critical triggers." Kamui's dammed there were no triggers " Ezals skill actives if he lands a suffer hit but no all my units were able to dammed you they stand up with 5000 power pluses and the one behind it so with support from quick punisher garth attacks." Kamui's last damaged was king of swords.

**Aichi's Pov**

I said to Kamui " That was a good battle." I say everyone run up to me but be fore I could say anything I fainted.

**TBC how do you like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own vanguard and if I did i would have had Aichi get his Royal Paladin back after season 2 but with limit breaks and break rides and i can't remember what starting vanguard Misaki has in her genesis deck so if you know then can you tell me.**

**Aichi's pov**

When i woke up i was in a bed then when i looked around and saw Misaki, she noticed me and said with a worried face"Are you OK Aichi you kinda of fainted."

I said " Yeah i'm OK but i don't know what happened." i smiled at her but she still had the worried face. Then she asked " Want to have a card fight."

I said yes to that.

We both put our starting vanguard.

**Normal Pov**

They both said "Now stand up my vanguard."

Aichi's was was little wolf tracker and Misaki's was Lozenge Magus Aichi was surprises and said "i was suspecting your genesis deck" She said "I'm using this so i can try to get use to it.".

Aichi went first and he rode little sword Garth and cub little wolf tracker moves and he ends his turn. Then Misaki rode Gemini and Lozenge Magus moves back and she attacks and gets a critical trigger and the damned Aichi had one draw trigger and Ezel.

Aichi rode bowmen and calls Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean wolf and quick punisher. The he attacks and got a draw trigger and Misaki got a draw trigger.

It was Misaki turn and she rode Maiden of Libra and calls another on and attacks and got a draw trigger but Aichi got a draw trigger, then Misaki uses Maiden of Libra's skill then Aichi guards the second attack with quick punisher.

It was Aichi's turn and he said " Protect your friends I ride great golden wolf Garmore and attack", Aichi's vanguard was stopped by a perfected guard but Nemean wolf hits.

It was Misaki's turn and she rode CEO Amaterasu and calls a silent tom and attacks Aichi uses wolf sprite caster mark against CEO Amaterasu but Misaki got a critical trigger and gave it all to tom and one dammed was a draw trigger and Aichi uses another quick punisher to guard.

Aichi said "I don't like my chances but i will try my best My turn stand and draw. Your Blade will inspire these warriors break ride my avatar Blaster Blade Wolf." In there minds Blaster Blade with a wolf fur cap jumped and landed one his feet with his blade in his two hands.(Grade 3 Power 11,000)

Aichi said "With the break ride i give 10,000 and all m rearguards gain 5000 more power and limit break two of your regards retreat." Then he attacks with Nemean but he got nullified and Aichi attacks with Blaster blade and he got critical triggers and won.

**Aichi's pov**

I was smiling after that battle and misaki was smiling too but before i knew it she was tickling me and i was laughing my head off and when she stopped I fell asleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 dragons vs wolves part one

**I don't own vanguard and if you have any ideas for this please tell me or if you thinks i need a coauthor then please tell me. When i do this (...) it means no guard ok. Wolf cub tracker eff will be shown in this chapter.**

Aichi's Pov

I was hiding from Misaki and Yuri well if you were in my shoes you would be. When I felt a hand on my shoulder i jumped and I turned around and saw Kai he asked "What are you doing Aichi?" I answered "Hiding from Misaki and Yuri." Kai just rolled his eyes and took out his deck and I smiled and we went to a motion figure system(The ones that the underground fighters use) we put out our first vanguard,

Normal Pov.

"Stand up,

"My (Aichi) The (Kai),

Vanguard.

Wolf cub tracker(5000), red pulse Draco-kid(4000)"

Aichi said "I go first I ride little sword man Garth( 6000). Wolf tracker moves your turn." Kai said " Draw Rid Embodiment of Armor, Bahr(8000) Draco-kid moves and call another Bahr with a boost from Draco-kid Bahr attacks... check the drive trigger draw trigger power to my rearguard Bahr and I draw." the damaged was a bowmen "now my rearguard Bahr attacks... my turn is over. Aichi said " I rid knight of strength and skill bowmen(10,000) and i call Garth with little cub tracker skill I move him and Garth to the soul and Superior rid Great Golden Wolf Garmore(11000) I call nemean wolf(8000) and bowmen neamean wolf attacks your rearguard Bahr... now Garmore attacks... twin drive first check nothing second check critical trigger. critical to Garmore power to bowmen now bowmen attacks... " The damages were two dragon knights Nehalem and a draw trigger.

Kai said "my turn stand and draw rid Nehalem and call another and Bahr with a boost from Bahr my vanguard attacks... drive check critical power to my other Nehalem critical to my vanguard. My rearguard Nehalem attacks." Aichi said "I guard with Garth. My turn stand and draw Now i will show you the power to break your limits limit break i superior call charge down wolf(6000) and Cub Wolf (7000) i call Garth and with a boost from Garth neamean attacks Nehalem." Kai guarded with Bahr. Aichi attack with Garmore and got a a heal trigger and Kai got a heal trigger too and Kai guarded the next attack. Kai said "Burn this world with your apocalypses flame I ride Dragonic Overlord (11,00 and break ride.). They had a group of people around them with Misaki and Yuri in it looking very ticked off.

TBC


End file.
